Legendary
by Death08
Summary: Summer for the soul eater gang...woah. How will this turn out? Why am I asking you? Read this story to find out!


Well I fell asleep last night, but I've been thinking about a story idea and like reading and stuff. And now I have came up with a multi chapter story! *applause* pshh why thank you :) anyways shall we get into it?

* * *

It's the summer. What's the first thing that comes to mind? Finally free? No school? Fun? Well that all comes to mind to everyone, including the spartoi. Everyone wants to have the time of their lives during the summer. In death city, it's blazing hot during that time, and surrounded by desert? It's kinda more like hell. Most people don't go outside unless it's something important or it's darker out. Thats how they all ended up sitting on the ground of the park after dark.

"So, what's the plan this summer" soul asked cooly, cutting the silence, since they were eating in the middle of the park, alone, with just street lights showing light, in silence. You can probably say they look like complete freaks eating at midnight but that's who they are, a couple of freaks.

"Same as last summer? Nothing." Kidd replied while everyone groaned in union. Last summer was burning hot, as well as this summer. They stayed inside most of the summer and at night, well it was a bit colder you get the idea, there was nothing really special about it. If you made noise at night, your screwed. Lord death will kill you!

"Come on dude can't we make this summer...legendary?" Said black star trying to get peoples hopes up. You are probably wondering why he isn't screaming into the night. Well many things have changed since they have been in high school.

Kidd has gotten over the fact that things don't always have to be symmetrical, well most of the time, but he has gotten better.

Black star knows when he has to shut the fuck up.

Soul and all the other guys have grown taller than all the girls.

Ox, well he wears a base ball cap now so he's not uh you know.

Kim, Jacqueline, tsubaki and Liz haven't changed.

Patty can control her childlike behavior when needed. Pot and thunder...they are the same.

Maka, woah where to start. She doesn't where the pigtails anymore. When everyone asked, she just shrugged. Soul was sure something was up, so he kept asking and asking but nothing came out. Until this day no one knows why she changed. I mean she doesn't wear them constantly anymore like she used to. She mostly wears it down but you get the point. She also doesn't wear skirts anymore. "To girly" she says herself. She would were jeans, sweatpants, shorts, and leggings. Nothing else. Dresses? Well only in occasions. Anyways high school changed her. A lot.

"Black star has a point, we should do something this year that would make it legendary." Said Liz cutting the never ending silence coming from everyone. She was right though, they needed a idea and fast. Summer is long but you can't waste half of it just thinking of what to do.

They all were thinking until Kim came up with an idea. "We could rent a bloat and go for a week?"  
Everyone denied that. Even her from hearing it out loud.

Until finally patty had an idea "we could go to the beach for the summer. Like all the summer. I know it would be hot, but at least we have the ocean unlike here were we are gonna burn to death." Everyone just stared at her if she were an angle that just came outta nowhere and smacked them with an idea.

"Patty, your smart!" Liz said a little to out loud because half of them shushed her while the other half cheered. But they all agreed.  
"Great we can use my fathers private plane. Shall we leave tomorrow late afternoon?" Kidd suggested.

"Sure" Kim answered ahead for response of everyone.

'We finally are gonna have a cool vacation' soul thought. 'It better not become a fuck up'

~next morning~

Maka was getting ready. She wanted to get a head start on packing because the second she and soul got home, they hit the hay. Now she's gotta get everything ready in 4 hours since she woke up lateish in her view.

"Hey soul get up were gonna be late" she knocked and said softly. But when he didn't answer. She came in and shook him. He groaned and pulled the covers even more up.

"Ima maka chop yo-"  
"I'm up I'm up!" He said jumping up and falling. Idoit head rush.  
"Uh well...anyways get packing you got like 4 hours...so hurry...?"  
"..." Soul didn't reply because he was staring at her legs. He has had a crush on her for a while now and he can't get the guts the admit it. He probably looks like pervert but thank lord death he stopped looking and his brain starting working. "Uh oh ya ok maka" he responded. 'Seriously dude, not cool' he mentally smacked himself and took note.

~time skip-

"Everyone ready?" Kidd asked when they were finally seated in the plane.

"Ya!"  
"Then, shall we make this summer legendary?"

* * *

Sorry lmfao I'll make sure I'll add more of the characters in later chapters. Sooo? What's did ya think? *wriggles eyebrows* classy eh? Just kidding anyways I'll update when I have free time, keep the reviews coming, I'll see you later!


End file.
